On a Diet/Transcript
(Grandpa Max is sitting in a chair, while the doctor is checking his heart) Doctor: Your health is no formality, Mr. Tennyson. A man carrying as much weight as you are at your age has got to face the facts. Grandpa Max: Oh come on, I've kept myself in pretty good shape. Doctor: Well, your blood pressure's up. You've a history of high cholesterol. Grandpa Max: Oh, don't take it seriously, Doc, I've got a heart like a bull. Doctor: Don't take it for granted. Although the heart is the strongest muscle, it has the most responsibility. There are a lot of things that can affect your heart. (While the Doctor checks his heart temperature, Ben walks by to see Max being checked out by the doctor, as he worriedly looks at him) Ben: Hey, Grandpa, are you- Doctor: Excuse me, are you his grandson? Ben: Yeah, that's me, Ben. Doctor: I'm going to have you leave the room for a little bit, until he's done with his heart procedures. Ben: Okay, sorry, Doc. (Max pulls a thumbs up to Ben, assuring him he's okay, with Ben doing the same, smiling, though as he walks out he frowns again) Ben: I've never seen Max this sick before... (gets an idea) although the doctor said no visiting during a procedure/surgery... I can go Grey Matter and secretly watch Max! Oh ho ho, Benjamin, you're so sneaky! (slaps Omnitrix and turns into Grey Matter in a flash) Ben Matter: Now, how do I get up to the air vents... oh, I forgot! My fingers have sockets for wall climbing! (Climbs up wall and enters air vent, he sees Max undergoing heart surgery, which sickens Ben Matter) Yuck! I never knew surgery was soo bloody! Maybe i regret this! (Walks vent and heads into waiting room) Ben: Oh my god! SUMO SLAMMERS XP TURBO?! I gotta play this-- oh! (a cancer child patient is beating the other player in a fighting match) Kid: That's Roger, recovering from Stomach Cancer, he's been beating people non-stop! (looks at Ben's omnitrix) Maybe with that watch, it looks like you're part of the Hardcore Gamer Club. Ben: Hardcore Gamer Club?! No! This is a special device called an omnitrix which turns you into an alien! Isn't that exicting? Kid: (unamused) That's a load of crap. You've been playing too much video games. Ben (pissed off): Are you saying this watch is crap? Oh, I'll show you! (Ben slaps omnitrix and turns into Upchuck, which stuns the kid, but still unamused) Kid: Dude, that's a lame costume (punches Upchuck in the nuts, causing him to fall and groan in pain) BenChuck: Ow! You idiot! (Kid laughs) Oh yeah? (BenChuck spits out his tongues to take the kid's phone, and swallows it and spits it on the ground, which disgusts the kid) Kid: My phone. (Suddenly the phone blows up on his face, which suddenly scares him) MOM!!!! BenChuck: OK, OK, I'm sorry. (Hugs the kid, who apologetically hugged him) Kid (crying a bit): I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. BenChuck: Now run to your mom and get some nap time, and try to shapen your attitude, Ok? Kid: OK (goes to his mom) (Ben as Upchuck then approaches Roger, as he powers down) Ben: Hi there, it's Roger, right? Roger: Yeah, what's up? Ben: So I heard you were good at Sumo Slammers, and I hear about your tragic stomach cancer, what happened? Roger: Well, one time I Well I ate some infected burrito! Ben: Oh, harsh, might be worse than anything Roger: So what are you doing here? Ben: Oh, my grandfather's having heart surgery, there is somethings you don't wanna see that will gross you out. Roger: Tell me about it. Have you ever played Sumo Slammers? Ben: I have, thousand times in a row, may I? (Roger hands Ben a controller, Ben shows Roger has radical moves against jumping, bosses and other things) Roger: Wow, you're good! Ben: Thanks, keep up more of those high scores and you can be good! (Suddenly, the nurse comes in and sees Ben playing games with Roger) Nurse: Oh I see you're playing nice with the children, most of them (sees the bratty kid sleeping on his mother's lap sucking his thumb) Anyway, the surgery on your grandfather is done. Ben: See ya later, (tosses the controller to Roger, who catches it) I hope you feel better soon. Roger: I hope your grandfather feels better too. Ben: I hope he does, Roger, I hope he does. (Cuts to Ben seeing Grandpa Max looking well) Ben: Hey. Grandpa Max: Hey. Ben: So, how'd it go? Grandpa Max: Well, they inserted a heart pacer in my heart, so they can track it. (Smirks) I can see why Grey Matter didn't wanna see the gore. Ben: Yeah, had to relocate to a little guy named Roger, and another bratty kid, who needed to shapen his attitude. Grandpa Max: You know, there's a family slogan I hear that some families have to go by, a slogan called, "family comes first". Ben: Sure, Gramps, whatever you say. (Pushes Grandpa on a wheel chair to get him to the Rustbucket) Grandpa Max: (sighs of relief) Sure feels good to be outta the hospital, I don't know about you, Ben, but I sure could go for a bite to eat. Gwen: (offscreen) Not happening! (Gwen comes out of the Rustbucket) Grandpa Max: Gwen, what is your problem? Gwen: Do you know how much weight gaining? Ben: Hey, Gwen, no need to be rude! Gwen: I'm serious, Grandpa, the reason you're always looking fat is because you've eating too much! Grandpa Max: Don't give me attitude, Gwendolyn, I may look a little tubby to the rubby, but I sure could throw a big punch to any threat coming to my family. Gwen: And that threat is called, "eating disorder", you can't throw a punch at that! Grandpa Max: Gwen- Gwen: Tomorrow, you're exercising, no breaks, no drinks, no eating at all! (To Ben) And you're not to help him! Ben and Max: (in unison, irrated) Oh, Gwen! Gwen: It was on the news! Ben: It's psychotic! The news keeps looking for more ways to look for mediocrity! Max: He's at least right. Get your act togehter, we'll be going to King's Diner for some lunch. Gwen: (whispers): Oh Jesus.... Max: What!!! News Reporter: We interrupted to bring you live news, that Vilgax is trying to rise a creature known as....... Max: The Kraken, not the one you and Ben knew as kids, no this Kraken is more deadly..... Gwen: but your excercises! Ben: talk from a girl who has a horses butt that could go on the Guinness World Records! Max: see what happens. in other words who are you to talk! (Ash suddenly arrives) Ash: Well, what are we waiting for? We better get going! (Ben follows Ash in his Cruiser, Max attempts to get in first, but Gwen stops him) Gwen: Remember, exercise while fighting! Max: Gwen, stop nagging me! I know what I'm doing! (Max gets in the Cruiser, with Gwen following behind) (The scene cuts to them arriving at the lake, where Vilgax is preparing to awaken the Krakken with the sonic moniter) Ben: Is it evil right over there or is it just you? Vilgax: Ah, why if it isn't Ben Tennyson and his loyal lackies.....it's been a while since you've been in my presence. Eric: Who are you calling a lackey? Gwen: Yeah, I'm not his sidekick, I'm his cou- Grandpa Max: Please, Gwen. Kyra (giving Eric a look): Eric. Ben: How many times do we have to defeat you, Vilgax, before you get the hint? Vilgax: You're not going to stop my plans this time, Ben 10. You and your precious planet are no more! Ben: Yeah, Yeah, "we're gonna save the day" cliche. Blah Blah Blah...Can we fight now? (Slaps the Omnitrix and becomes Leviathan. His hands become webbed, his size lengthens, and jaws become like a crocodile) Vilgax: Behold, for I summon the power of the Trident of the Five Oceans, by forcing the power of the Krakken. (Activates the trident and aims it at the locked Sea Door, where the bigger and badder Krakken arrives, as Vilgax jumps on it) (Ben as Leviathan, Eric, Kyra and the Pokesquad charge at Vilgax and the Krakken, Grandpa Max tries to run, but Gwen stops him again, and strips him of his weapons) Gwen: No weapons, you are going to run around exercising. Grandpa Max: With a big scary Krakken trying to eat me? I need my weaponry back. Gwen: Exercise now, eating and fighting later. Grandpa Max: Gwen, you know I love you, right, but you’ve been very snarky and rude ever since you were 10 years old. Now please let me have my- Gwen: RUN NOW!! (Vilgax raises an eyebrow at Max, while Ben as Leviathan, who is fighting Vilgax, looks back at Gwen forcing Grandpa to run, which annoys him) Grandpa Max (noticing they are staring at him): Will you stop that? You're embarrassing me in front of the villain. (Gwen makes a spell to force him to run around the Krakken) Ben as Leviathan: Gwen, what are you doing? (Using this as a distraction, Vilgax grabs Ben as Leviathan, by the gills, as he tries to choke him) (Meanwhile, Grandpa Max is running around the Krakken, as he is suddenly being attacked by it) Grandpa Max: OW! OW! HELP! BEN, DO SOMETHING! Ben as Leviathan: I'm a little caught up now, Grandpa, Ash, Lillie, Kiawe, Kyra, help Grandpa! (Ash, Lillie, Kiawe and Kyra nod as they battle the Krakken to prevent Max from being hurt, Max is on the other hand, is doing similar jumps like how Baloo is holding to Shere Khan's tail when he is chasing Mowgli in The Jungle Book) Vilgax: I am always this focused on killing you, boy, but let's see if your grandfather can survive his pace! Ben as Leviathan: NO! Grandpa, look out! (Vilgax fires a laser at Grandpa Max's back) Grandpa Max: YOW!!! Ash, Lillie, Kiawe and Kyra (in unison): MR. TENNYSON!!! Ash: Tracey, get him out of here! (Tracey zooms fast and saves Max from getting hurt, but is stopped by a force field) Gwen: What are you doing? Tracey: Mr. Tennyson is getting hurt, it's getting to danger- Gwen: NO! He needs to do his lap! Tracey: Wait, what? (Gwen blasts Tracey, and keeps Max running again, much to the shock of Ash, Lillie, Kiawe and Kyra, who are not pleased with what Gwen is doing) (Ben as Leviathan continues to fight Vilgax, and Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Cilan, Iris, Serena, Bonnie, Clement, Sophocles, Mallow and Lana fight to defeat the Krakken) Misty: Trident of the Five Oceans? Lana: That's probably how the Krakken is being controlled! We are the ones that like water-type, we can help Ben face off against Vilgax, and take the Trident from him! Misty: I'll help Ben, he needs his supporting cousin. (flies to his assistance) Lana: And I'll go in for a dive! (jumps in the ???, to find the source and spot of the Krakken) (Vilgax continues to choke Ben as Leviathan, he prepares to strike him with the Trident, but Misty grabs it to prevent him from doing so, as she fires her beams at Vilgax, freeing Ben as Leviathan from his grasp) Misty: Ben, are you alright? Ben as Leviathan (breaths): I'm fine, thanks for coming for me. Misty: Lana is trying to find the Krakken's weak point, I'll keep the Trident from Vilgax, you keep stalling him. Ben as Leviathan: I can switch aliens to do so, what will you do with the Trident? Misty: I'll just take Max home (flies away) (Ben slaps the Omnitrix logo, as he transforms from to GatorCroc, as he charges at Vilgax and rams him into the Krraken) Vilgax: Foolish Boy, if you think you can stop me, you're a fool! Ben as GatorCroc: Then allow me to make a better acquaintance to the Kraken (the Kraken takes Vilgax and and goes deep into the Abyss) Vilgax: TENNYSON!!! (Vilgax is now inside the deep territory of the Kraken, while the Krakken that is still attacking Grandpa Max has suddenly stopped attacking, and feels something on it's back) (Meanwhile underwater, Lana tries to calm down the Krakken, as the Krakken slowly losing anger, ending both it's threat and Vilgax's, for now) (Ben returns to human form, Lana comes out of the ocean, taking Ben's hand as he pulls her out, while Grandpa Max is exhausted from the running, and now Ben, Ash, Lillie, Kiawe, Kyra and Tracey, who is injured, glare at Gwen) Ben: What was that back there? Gwen: Grandpa needed exercise. Ash: Exercise? You call that exercise? That's the very definition of elder abuse! Gwen: I wasn't abus- Lillie: Using your magic on him was abusing, you shouldn’t use your powers like that, Gwen! Gwen: I did what I had to- He help Kevin ruin my LIFE, he had me replaced by a robotic abomination! Kiawe: And you hurt Tracey! He was going to do what he almost had to do! Gwen: Grandpa needs to lose several pounds until he's healthy! Kyra: You're exhausting the poor old man! Grandpa Max: Oh, oh, I really need a break, well, we finished the job, now let's get to King's Diner and- Gwen (puts her hand on Grandpa Max's mouth): No! Grandpa Max: Come on, Gwen, how long are you planning to make me suffer? Gwen: Until you lose several pounds and remain healthy. Grandpa Max: It's okay to eat sometimes, Gwen, even after people exer- Gwen: You are eating nothing! Everyone (in unison): What? Grandpa Max: Not one snack? Gwen: None! You are going to be exercising, and that's final! Grandpa Max: I can't do this. I can't give up my favorite foods cold turkey with... (daydreams) Oh, my God. Turkey. With pillowy mounds of mashed potatoes butter-drenched dressing, tiny onions swimming in a sea of cream sauce. Ben: Okay, Grandpa, you can just exercise for a little bit. (Shakes Max awake) Grandpa Max: Wha-Wha-What? Ben: We'll go to King Diner's, you just go for a little sweat. I'll save you a meal. Gwen: He is having nothing and that's that! Ben (annoyed): Okay, Gwen. (Angrily) But I swear if you put so much pressure, so much, I am cutting you from my family. (Walks with rest of the guys, except Gwen and Max) Grandpa Max: Look, Gwen, you can't keep doing this to me, and I don't want you and Ben to keep fighting forever, and I'm sorry, I should've never told Kevin about Kai or the Future, is this my punishment? Gwen: I am trying to save your life. Grandpa Max: Well, you're threatening my life with magic, and it's very hard for me, I could've died! And I've never felt so humiliated back there! Gwen: You are going to change into your sweat clothes and you are going to start running! (Storms off, while Max gives her an angry look) (Meanwhile at King's Diner, Ben (who is still upset with today's battle), Ash, Kyra, Eric, and everyone else are seated, while Misty finally arrives to sit between Ash and Ben) Misty: So, what'd I miss? Ash: You don't wanna know. Waitress: What can I get you folks? Ash: I'll have a nice Double Bacon Burger. Misty: make it two Tracey: your salted Tilapia. May: Grilled ham and cheese. Max: same here Dawn: your Tilapia. Cilan: Ham and Cheese Burger Iris: Chili Dogs Serena: same here Lillie: a Double Bacon Burger Kiawe: your Chili dogs will do Lana: Grilled Cheese Mallow: Egg Salad. Kyra: what Ash and Misty's having. Eric: same here. Brock: I'll have Chicken Sandwich, and a kiss to go! (Misty grabs ear to sit him down) Misty: just the Chicken Sandwich for him. Bonnie: One Tilapia, and a marriage for my big brother! (Clement sits Bonnie down) Clement: Don't embarrass me, I'll just have a Tilapia too! Sophocles: I'll have a lot of Tilapia Waitress (stares at Ben): What about you, hon? (Ben doesn't answer) Is he alright? Does he need anything? Ash: He's just worried about his grandfather, he just had heart surgery today. Waitress: Oh, poor dear. Anything I can do to help out? Ben: Just one see if you can get my Horse faced cousin off his back, and a Tilapia, that's all. Waitress leaves to get their orders. Misty: Ben, what's wrong? (Ben doesn’t answer) Ben? Ben? Ash: Gwen's putting too much pressure on Grandpa Max, forcing him to do a dozen miles. Misty: What? And I wasn’t there? Tracey: She even blasted me, too, so I couldn’t save him from the Krakken that was trying to kill him. Misty: This is a serious problem, why can't Gwen see that, let me see what I can do! (Meanwhile, Max is tirelessly running in his sweat clothes, through enforcement by Gwen, though his stomach is growling, he suddenly goes by a phone booth, and looks around, and then gets in it to call Ben's number) (Meanwhile back at King's Diner, Ben has a vibrating cell, and answers his phone) Ben: Hello? Grandpa Max: Ben. Ben: Hey, Grandpa, where are you at? Grandpa Max: I'm in a phone booth, could I speak to you in this line, please? Ben (gets out of his seat to talk to Max): Oh, yeah, sure thing, Gramps. About what? Grandpa Max: This. This is crazy. Ben: Come on, what you talking about, Grandpa? Grandpa Max: Oh, this one's easy. Gwen hid the remote control, so I have to walk to the TV. She's even feeding me all kinds of my favorite food. Why does she hate me, Ben? Ben: Come on, Ben. I say she's just following the doctor's orders. You gotta lose some weight. Grandpa Max: But this is getting out of hand. Gwen has spies at every fast food restaurant for miles. You know, I'd give anything for a cheeseburger, Ben. Anything. Why, I might even finance your trip to that Sumo Slammers VR Experience you and Hobgoblin have been wanting to go to. Ben: How are you trying to play me, Grandpa? Sumo Slammers is important to me, but not if it will jeopardize your health. Grandpa Max: Look, I know the doctor's telling the truth. It's just, I've got a lot going on. I'm under a lot of pressure. You let me get a running start at this diet. See? Ben: How much running you talking about? Grandpa Max: Well Well, I'll make a New Year's resolution, and by March February you won't even recognize your old Grandpa Max. Ben: And that's this New Year's, right? Well, you have my solemn vow. Grandpa Max: Perfect, now get me about 3 cheeseburgers, all with Chilli Fries I need to finally to eat something. Ben: I'll get it for you, gramps! (Ends the call, then calls Hopgoblin) (Meanwhile at the Bayou, Hopgoblin answers his phone) Hopgoblin: Hello? Ben: Hey, Hop? Hopgoblin: Oooh, What Ben call Hopgoblin for? Ben: Listen, have you know how much pressure Grandpa Max is going through? Hopgoblin: Grandpa Max going through exercising? Through pressure? What Ben want that Hopgoblin can do? Ben: Gwen has placed some spies at the restaurant, about one or two or Four Waitress: Here's your Tilapia. (Places the plate) Ben: Excuse me, miss? My cousin has placed some spies in this restaurant that want to make sure my grandfather doesn't eat anything, now many are there? Waitress: About 49 Ben: Good, I need about 3 cheeseburgers to go. (Calls Hopgoblin, whispering) And for you to stall the spies at the restaurant so they hear or prevent the burgers to go. Hopgoblin: Okay, Hopgoblin out! (Ends call) Waitress: Okay, 3 cheeseburgers to go. What do you want on them? Ben: All with Chili Fries. Waitress: Coming up. (??? workers that are spies under Gwen's orders overheard what Ben and Waitress discussed) Worker #1: Did you hear that? Worker #2: That redhead is telling us not to give him the burger. (Mission Impossible theme plays as Hopgoblin has suddenly appeared through the window, and climbs on the ceiling, and jumps on the worker, while the waitress is making the cheeseburgers, as the workers try to dogpile Hop, he easily hops above them and stalls them, 2 of them charge to attack, but he jumps as the workers crash into each other, the battle ends, with Hopgoblin escaping, and the Waitress placing the burgers in one bag and giving it to Ben.) Waitress: You have a nice day! Ben: Thanks, we will. Ash: You know, Gwen's gonna kill you if she finds out. Ben: She'll just have to lay off. Hopgoblin: Yeah, what could possibly go wrong? (Cut to the Rustbucket, where Max stealthily escapes Gwen's enforcement, while Ben and Hopgoblin arrive with the bag) Ben: You got the stuff? Grandpa Max: Right here. You got the money? You take a check? Ben: We're leaving for Mexico in a hour. Grandpa Max: I don't know if I have that cash on me. Ben: I hope there's an ATM. I've been buying your food all week. Hopgoblin: Me got no problem eating your dinner. Grandpa Max: All right, all right, all right. Here. (Gives Ben and Hop the money, and starts eating the burgers, and Chili Fries) Ben: It's good to see you're not wasting time chewing. (Suddenly Max, having ate his third burger, feels something on his chest) See, that's what you get for eating all fast. We'll get you something for that. (He and Hopgoblin look in the cabinet for something to help Max) Found anything, Hop? Hopgoblin: Here one, Ben. Relieves cramps, bloating and irritability. Oh, no, no, this is Hopgoblin's. Ben: No doubt, keep searching. Grandpa Max: Ben. Ben: Oh, here's one, Gramps. It says it relieves gas and I got to be honest the past couple of days you've been a little - Grandpa Max: No. Ben: Oh, what do you want? Grandpa Max: I want an ambulance. I think I'm having a heart attack. Ben (shocked): GRANDPA! (Runs over to his spot and helps him) Hopgoblin, call an ambulance! (Worried for his friend and his grandfather, Hopgoblin calls an ambulance) (Cuts to them on the ambulance truck, Ben and Hop are sitting with Max, with tubes up his nose) Ambulance Guy: That's a nice hat. Hopgoblin: Thank you, man. Ben: Hop, we don't have time for this. Look, is my grandfather gonna be all right? Ambulance Guy: Don't worry, he's my fourth heart attack today and I already lost one of them. Hobgoblin: Two them? Ambulance Guy: A two-death day is rare. Ben: I don't care how rare it is. You better make sure you don't lose this one! Grandpa Max (weakly): Ben, I can't breathe. Hopgoblin: Look, Grandpa Max awake! Ben: Hey, my grandfather can't breathe! Ambulance Guy: Could be because you're leaning on his air hose. Ben (gets off his air hose): I'm sorry. (Rushes to Max's position and takes his hand) Grandpa Max (weakly): I'm gonna be all right, Ben. I'll be fine. You and Hop go on to Sumo Slammers. I'll be okay. Ben: No, there's a family slogan I hear that some families have to go by, a slogan called, "family comes first". Hopgoblin: Besides, we re-schedule Sumo Slammers, for you sake. Grandpa Max (smiles weakly): Would you do me a favor, Ben? Ben and Hopgoblin (in unison): We are not stopping for no burger! Grandpa Max: No, no would you tell your father to look after the family, Ben just in case this is my last ride? Ben: Your last ride? What are you talking about? We're gonna go for plenty rides in ambulances. I mean, you're gonna be all right, Grandpa. Hopgoblin: Grandpa Max is gonna be all right, isn't he? Ambulance Guy: Well, if I say he is and he croaks, you're gonna be upset, right? Hopgoblin: You a real people person, aren't you? Ambulance Guy: I guess. Hey, if he still wants to stop for a burger I can get Troy to swing by the drive-through. With the siren on, we don't have to wait in line. (Ben and Hopgoblin give him a look, which means "no") (Cuts to them at the hospital, everyone is in the waiting room for Max, Ben, most of all, has a solemn look on his face, it's a look he has when he feels he's the blame) Hopgoblin: Ben alright? Ben: I don't know if I'm alright or not, I feel like this is a line we Tennysons cross, not only did Gwen elder abused him, but I got Grandpa here by giving him too much Chili Fries and Burgers. Hopgoblin: Me figured you would not want see Gwen, because Gwen said you were blame for incident, and she- Misty (offscreen): Hopgoblin (pan moves to her) I'll take over. Hopgoblin: Me sorry for words, Ben feel better soon. (Hopgoblin hops away, while Misty sits next to Ben) Ben: Gwen's right, this is all my fault. Misty: Sometimes that what happens when a family tries to save their loved one. Desperation. Ben: Desperation is what worried me and Gwen, Gwen wanted Grandpa to exercise without eating, I did the opposite by feeding him. He said this was his New Year's Resolution. Misty: I know a way of helping him, Ben. Ben: What's that? Misty: ??? Ben: That's great, thanks, Misty. (Hugs her) Before you do that, I gotta apologize to Grandpa. (Ben visits the Hospital room) Ben: Grandpa, I'm really sorry. You wouldn't even be in here if me and Hop weren't sneaking you food. Look, I love you. I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry. (Notices Grandpa Max being pushed into the room) Grandpa, what are you doing there? Grandpa Max: I had a heart attack, Ben. Ben (realizes he is talking to an old man with sunglasses named Stan Lee): Dude, how come you didn't tell me you weren't my grandfather? Stan Lee: Well, nobody ever comes to visit me. I crave the attention. Grandpa Max: Ben, see if he's gonna finish his IV. Ben: Yeah, me and Hop bringing you food is what got you in here in the first place. Grandpa Max: What? You think a week's worth of chili burgers put me in here? Forget about it. It's from years of not taking care of myself. Yeah, but I ain't had to help you. Grandpa Max: Come on, I hustled you to get food. Nobody blames you. Ben: Gwen has a different opinion. Grandpa Max: Oh, the family's here? Ben: Well, just about. Gwen's not here yet. Grandpa Max: No? Ben: We left a message for her. She probably just didn't get it yet. Grandpa Max: Yeah. Yeah, sure. That's it. Stan Lee: That Gwen your granddaughter? Grandpa Max: Yes. Stan Lee: Yeah, I got a daughter named Gwen. She don't come to visit me either. Ben: I'll send everyone in, Grandpa. Grandpa Max: Okay. (Everyone is in the waiting room) Doctor: Excuse me. Are you with the Tennysons family? Ash: Yes, we are. Doctor: I'm Dr. Kevarkian. (Everyone gasps in surprise) Not Kevorkian. Kevarkian with an A. Ash: Sorry, false alarm. I really thought that was him. How's Max Tennyson doing? Doctor: He's going to be fine. But he's gonna have to start taking care of himself. Misty: Is he still awake? Doctor: You can go see him. Are you Gwen? Mr. Tennyson has been asking for you. Misty: No, Gwen is a selfish childish harda** whose just waiting for her grandfather to die, Ben: We'll go get her. (Ben and Misty arrive at the Pier, where Gwen is at) Ben: Gwen, What are you doing? Gwen: Cleaning the tables. Ben: What's your problem? How come you're not at the hospital? Gwen: It says right here on the label to let foam sit for 45 minutes. My hands are tied. Ben: Gwen, what's the matter with you? Our grandpa had a heart attack Gwen: You don't know that. It could be acute indigestion. Even doctors have made that mistake. Does that window look smudged to you? Misty: Gwen, you're going down to that hospital if I have to knock you out and call an ambulance. Gwen: You come near me, I'll spray. Ben confronts Gwen: this is about revenge isn't it? and hey the robot was very convincing! Gwen: He RUINED, MY LIFFEEEE, He told that swine Kevin everything, all he cared about was reliving the glory days, so I made his life a humiliation. Misty punches her: your no better than the Robot, want to know a secret (Turns into the Dragon Princess), Kyra has been dead for 590 years, Kyra and I are one, you know in the parrall life, you could've gotten your life back, but NNNOOOO, you were having too much fun being Charmcaster, well now you are Charmcaster, and what you see here is going to be our little sectret! Kyra: Dead? Excuse me, a dragon princess is IMMORTAL, well not me maybe, not anymore, well the Original Kyra died in the late 4th Century (sheepish grin)! Misty: I can't believe a descendant would believe she was an immortal, Wow Kevin must of plaid tricks on her mind as he did Ben. Eric: (sighs) Ben, help me out here! (Ben is nowhere to be found) Eric: Ben? (BenChuck approaches Kid's house with a new phone) (Doorbell Rings) Mom: Say dear, can you get the door please? Kid: okay mom! (Opens door to find BenChuck at the door) Oh what do you want fat lizard? BenChuck: Look, I'm sorry for eating your phone, I just get angry when someone messes with me. I don't know what I would do that to an innocent kid. So here, I found this for you. (Hands him a new phone) Kid: Thanks little lizard bro, by the way, my name's Jacob. (Hugs BenChuck) BenChuck: Oh, nice to meet ya (Hugs Jacob back) Jacob: Say, what can you do with your lizard body? BenChuck: lets just say what I eat later becomes energy that might blow the world up. Jacob: can you please show me some tricks? Benchuck: Sure! (cuts to Montage where ???) (BenChuck leaves, while Jacob is speechless Andy impressed) Jacob: Whoa, cool. (Cuts to them back to the Pier, BenChuck has transformed into XLR8 to return to the pier) Eric: Where have you been? XLRBen: Had to make a quick apology. What did you want? Eric: Uh, we've been feeling some tremors around here, I hope there isnt a--- (Suddenly, the pier starts to shake, and suddenly emerges the Krakken, as well as Vilgax) XLRBen: Oh come on, you're supposed to be eaten! Vilgax (jumps from the Krakken to XLRBen and Eric's spot): I never die! (Starts attacking the pier with the Krakken by his side) XLR10: Oh yeah, let's do this! Road Runner Style! Meep meep! (dashes to Vilgax and drops an anvil on Vilgax's head) Vilgax: Nice try Boy, (cracks knuckles) you watch too many cartoons, do you ever- WHAT?! (XLR10 Lights a bomb on the kraken's tail) Volga's: Ben, please, I'll do anything, wait Ben! (The krakken explodes, sending Volga's flying and pieces of flesh and green blood land on the team) Eric: Well, not that I'm grossed out, but I'm impressed! Ben: Thanks, anything to do for a hero! (4 Weeks Later) More to come... Category:Transcripts